Warming Up
by Damien Falman
Summary: So, this an idea I couldn't get out of my head. This is a story where our favorite ice and water mages slowly fall in love. It's romance, with a touch of humor and seriousness. I'm not sure whether or not I will add mature content, so for now, it's going to be rated T. If you guys like it so far, I'll add the rest of the chapters. BTW I don't own Fairy Tail. That's Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

Juvia woke with a start. She didn't have amnesia as far as she knew. She knew who she was, just not where or why_. _She checked her surroundings and stifled a scream. Lying next to her was Gray. Dressed in nothing but boxers.

Further investigation told her she was lying in a bed. The bed in question was very comfy; however with twinge of guilt she realized that she had stolen all the sheets; however Gray didn't seem to mind. Juvia quickly got out of the bed and did some more detective work. She also took note that she was still dressed in her day clothes.

A quick analysis confirmed that Juvia was in someone's bedroom. Whoever it was, they had a thing for Fairy Tail. There was a least one picture of everyone in the guild hung on the walls. Primarily though, there were pictures of Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charla, Lily, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy, and Juvia. But one person was missing. Gray.

Juvia glanced down at the man in question and began thinking. But the most important question in Juvia's opinion, was _Why?_ The last thing Juvia remembered was begging Mirajane for advice, then begging Gray to go on a job with her… Juvia blushed remembering what had happened. The job was simple enough. Capture some bandits. But then the fighting started, and Gray took of his shirt, and Juvia was looking at him, and then something hard hit her in the head… Juvia's heart plummeted. Would Gray like her after such a failure? Would he ignore her? Would they ever go on a job together again? But one question was unanswered. _Where was she?_ Then the answer hit her like one of Gajeel's clubs (Phantom training was quite brutal back in the day).

Taking it upon herself to know everything there was to know about Gray Fullbuster, she checked out the rest of the apartment. The bedroom led into another room which led to two other doors. The room was a kitchenette/ living room, equipped with a stove, oven, fridge, and sofa. One of the doors led to the bathroom. The other went to a hallway filled with other apartment doors. Having never actually been in Gray's living quarters, it was interesting to see how he lived.

"Having fun?"

Juvia turned to see Gray leaning against the door frame. He had put on jeans and a white tee-shirt. She struggled to come up with an answer. The best she could think of was something like "Ummahhhummm."

Gray just grinned. "S'alright." he said. "I took care of the rest of the thieves then carried you home. I'm not allowed in Fairy Hills, so I took you here."

Juvia's heart soared. Gray had carried himself? This _had _to be a sign that he liked her. Yes! That had to be it!

"Uh, Juvia?" Juvia come back to Earth. Her cheeks turned pink and she had one thought: What do I do? Mira had told her "When in doubt, come straight to me." And with that thought, She dashed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia ran and ran all the way to Fairy Tail. She actually went through a couple of people, which got her some funny looks, but she made it to the guild without much trouble.

"Mirajane!" she yelled the moment she busted open the doors. "I have some very important news!"

Mirajane, who was currently wiping glasses and gossiping with Lucy and Levy, looked up, a smile curling up her face. She guessed what this was about.

"Well, what is it?" she asked calmly.

"GRAY CARRIED ME! HIMSELF! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!"

"Calm down there Juvia, everybody knows that" Mirajane replied.

"What?" came the confused answer.

"Well," said Levy. "Happy saw Gray, told Natsu, who told Erza and Lucy, who told everyone"

"Not me!" called Erza, who was currently having a drinking contest with Cana and Elfman, referred by Makarov.

"Well, what does it mean?" whispered Juvia, as if the conversation was of utmost secrecy (which, since it was Fairy Tail, was not).

"I think" said Mirajane with an air of someone with something very important to say. "That this a certain sign that Gray likes you."

"Nonsense!" that was Lucy. "Gray's not very patient, so he carried you instead of waiting for you to wake up."

"Can it Lucy! Juvia's gonna flood the guild again!" this interjection was made by Levy. Indeed, Juvia was on the verge of tears. The Rajinshu, who were playing poker nearby, decided to take matters into their own hands. Evergreen spoke first.

"Listen Juvia, what we need to do is confirm whether he likes you or not. As for you two," she glared at Bixslow and Freed. "Get your perverted butts out of this" Evergreen could quite scary when she wanted too. Sure enough, the boys went back to their game, the dolls repeating "Pervert! Pervert!"

"Well, what do you propose?" inquired Mirajane

"What we need to do is get your sister do her bird thing and spy on Gray!" said Evergreen with a flourish.

"That's… a terrible idea" stated Levy.

"Got anything better?" she shot back.

"I do!"

Everyone turned to see Erza, red faced from the drinking, looking as if she would slice up the next person to argue. Cana, on the other hand, was still perfectly fine, despite the fact that eight empty barrels of booze were laying on the ground beside her.

"I say that we go up and ask him!" Erza continued "Lets go!". With those parting words, she dragged Lucy, Levy, Evergreen, and Mirajane off to terrorize Gray.

Juvia sighed and looked after them. She was so lucky to have friends like them. Even if they could be a bit… eccentric. And the reason she joined Fairy Tail was Gray Fullbuster. Juvia then stepped out of the guild and began to walk home. The day had gone by extremely quickly, and the sun had almost set. She turned onto an empty street.

"Uh, Juvia?" Juvia knew that voice. She turned, wondering what Gray possibly wanted to talk about on an empty street at night

"Yes, Gray" she said calmly, even though she had a million crazy thoughts going through her mind.

"Well, I was wondering maybe," he began. "Would you want to…" he scratched his head, searching for the right words. "WanttogotoRosariosfordinnertommorow" Gray blurted out.

Juvia stood there a minute, registering what he had said. Then she squealed with delight. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" She struggled to stay calm. It was a while before she spoke again.

"Gray?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go home tonight. I think Erza wants to murder you."

"Oh. Well goodnight then." He turned.

"Gray wait!" Juvia called.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Where are your pants?"

"DAMMIT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, you need to know a few things. First, I am EXTREMELY sorry I didn't post yesterday even though I said I would. I forgot it was my friends B-day when I wrote that. Second, about these next two chapters, I really only wrote them for fun and if you want to skip them, it will not affect the story. And i know that they aren't supposed to have laptops. But like I said, these net two chapters are just for fun. And finally, shutout to disalamna23 for reminding me that Juvia talks in third person. I will go back and fix that. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Grayislife <strong>has joined the chat

**levy_is_life **has joined the chat

**spiritkeys **has joined the chat

**MirajaneStrauss **has joined the chat

**Erza **has joined the chat

**Fairy_Queen **has joined the chat

**animaltakeover **has joined the chat

**wendyandcharla **has joined the chat

**Grayislife**: right, we all here?

**Fairy_Queen**: I believe so

**Fairy_Queen**: can i know why we r here? im using Bickslows extra laptop and i dont want to have to touch it more than i have to

**animaltakeover**: bickslow has an extra laptop?

**Fairy_Queen**: its the one he uses to… never mind

**MirajaneStrauss**: cuz our girl juvia has a date! :)

**levy_is_life**: Can't you all use proper english?

**spiritkeys**: says the girl dating gajeel?

**levy_is_life**: One more word and I set Fairy Hills on fire.

**Erza**: QUIET!  
><strong>spiritkeys<strong>: why is that those words have the same effect over the internet?

**MirajaneStrauss**: u know what juvia needs lisa?

**animaltakeover**: oh no i refuse to go along with this

**MirajaneSrauss**: TAKEOVER MAKEOVER!

**levy_is_life**: That is a ridiculous name.

**Grayislife**: i like it

**Fairy_Queen**: anything related to making you look good in front of gray is good to you

**grayislife**: that hurts, i might cry

Erza: Don't you _dare_ flood Fairy Hills again!

**spiritkeys**: ohhh, erza's bringing out the italics

**Fairy_Queen**: i call doing juvias hair!

**Erza**: Clothes!

**MirajaneStrauss**: makeup!

**spiritkeys**: so me lisa and levy get…

**MirajaneStrauss**: u r in charge of spying to make sure everything goes PERFECT!

**wendyandcharla**: thats a bit controlling. cant we just leave this up to fate?

**Fairy_Queen**: well, look who decided to talk

**Fairy_Queen**: and if u argue with mira, u argue with freed. and when he argues, he might as well speak latin

**puppeteer**: i expected this to be much more interesting

**levy_is_life**: BICKSLOW!

**Erza**: How did you join without us noticing?

**RuneMaster**: He made me do it.

**animaltakeover**: FREED!

**Erza**: That's it, we're all meeting in the Juvia's apartment. NO ARGUING!

**Chat Ended**


	4. Chapter 4

**salamander **has joined the chat

**black_steel** has joined the chat

**thundergod ** has joined the chat

**icemakemage **has joined the chat

**leo_the_lion **has joined the chat

**MAN! **has joined the chat

**icemakemage**: convince me to stay before i leave

**MAN**!: BECAUSE A REAL MAN TALKS ABOUT HIS DATES

**thundergod**: i think u hit caps bro

**thundergod**: plus, u didnt tell us about the date with ever did u?

**MAN**!: BFDFBIDFDBLFDKSAFVF BAR V CVSDFPSDBOV CV/CV,PFDVDFBUBDFDDFBDSJVKS, VC

**leo_the_lion**: I believe that finger have become too big. Also, Tauros wants me to tell Gray that he needs lay of Lucy's body.

**icemakemage**: what?

leo_the_lion: And that's Capricorn yelling at Tauros for being a perv. Oh dear, now Scorpio wants to impress Aquarius. And Gemini has turned into Lucy. It's a full scale celestial brawl.

**leo_the_lion **has left the chat

**icemakemage**: oooookay then

**icemakemage**: gajeel youve known juvia the longest. any advice?

**black_steel**: shes a sucker for sappy romance stuff. also, lily says i should not interfere

**salamander**: what if…

**thundergod**: yes?

**salamander**: u took her to see the meteor shower!

**MAN!:** even i know there arent any meteor showers tonight

**salamander**: what about rufus and his lightning balls?

**black_steel**: yeah, she would love that

**thundergod**: NATSU HAD A GOOD IDEA?!

**icemakemage**: alright, get him to do his thing. anyother options?

**leo_the_lion **has joined the chat

**leo_the_lion**: Sorry, Tauros landed on my desk.

**MAN**!: werent bickslow and freed supposed to be here?

**thundergod**: thats strange, their staring at their screens. one sec

**puppeteer **has joined the chat

**RuneMaster **has joined the chat

**thundergod**: they wont talk

**salamander**: happy says they were spying on the girls

**RuneMaster**: I deny everything.

**puppeteer**: i dont!

**icemakemage**: im outta here. i got put on some clothes

**icemakemage **has left the chat

**black_steel**: listen, juvia will love if freed does a rune trap thingwhere they have to kiss

**RuneMaster **has left the chat

**puppeteer**: freed says "I refuse to take place in such childish endeavors".

**thundergod**: shame

**puppeter**: listen the girls will have spies, so will we. i vote gajeel, pantherlily, and happy

**salamander**: agreed!

**MAN!: **HEAR HEAR

**Chat Ended**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Wow" _thought Gray. He never really thought Juvia as _beautiful, _just cute and kind of pretty. But seriously, she looked good. She wore a blue dress that matched her hair and came down past her feet with… what were they called? Frills? Simple, yet elegant.

* * *

><p>Juvia felt as if she was going to explode. Here she was with Gray-sama, in the most famous and fancy restaurant in Magnolia. It was the most perfect evening. They laughed, talked, and just had a good time. He was wearing a gray (surprise, surprise) suit. Actually it was more like silver.<p>

Before the continuation of this story, you should know, that a series of kidnappings have been happening nearby the city of Magnolia. These kidnappers captured young women. These women had one thing in common. They were all mages. They would show up weeks later in some forest, with no memory of what happened. But most shocking was the fact that these women were never able to use magic again. And there was no escape. The kidnappings were systematic and organized, with mages specially suited to take down the captive. However, they had never struck _inside_ the city, no there was no need to panic. After all, only five people had been taken, and they haven't struck for a week or so. Many people thought they were gone.

Or so they thought.

Juvia had to stop herself from skipping all the way home. The perfect ending to a perfect day, with Gray-sama walking behind, laughing at her playfulness.

"Slow down!" he called. "Gajeel will be pissed if I lose you." Indeed he would be. He gave Gray a long talking to before they left. Gajeel had few really close friends, and he treasured them (although he didn't show it). However, Gray didn't need to call because Juvia stopped and was looking at the strange sight. He caught up to her, his shirt suddenly disappearing.

The man looked normal enough, if you overlooked the fact that carried what looked like a rusty shield and a … stick?

Juvia felt a memory tugging at the back of her mind, something about dangerous men at night. She started to step back until she stood behind Gray-sama.

"Are you Gray Fullbuster?" he asked in a surprisingly smooth voice.

Gray hesitated. "Yes" he replied.

"Well then," the man said in a matter-of-fact tone. "No one in our guild, Dark Light, is really suitable for taking on an ice wizard. I was chosen with the best chances."

Gray-sama narrowed his eyes. Juvia thought it made him look more handsome. "Best chances for what?" he asked.

"To kill you."

Juvia wasn't expecting _that._ In a blink, the man had lunged for Gray-sama. Gray however, reacted fast.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

The stick snapped and Juiva got a closer look. The point was made of very, very sharp metal. And, to her amazement, he picked up the broken spearhead and started eliminating an orange light. When the flash was over, the spear was as good as new. Despite this, Juvia wasted no time.

"Water Slicer!"

She had expected to slice his shield into pieces. Instead, he gave off another orange light, and the shield held. But it was different. It was shiny and strong looking bronze, not rusted and chipped.

"My name is, or codename is, Fixer." he said. "My magic, Repair Arc, fixes things. Few see its use in combat. But I do."

"Juvia, get out of here." That was Gray-sama. "I got this clown."

He was protecting her? That was _soooo_ manly.

"Get out!" he roared.

And so Juvia ran.

* * *

><p>Fixer grinned. "All going according to plan." he said ominously. "Hello, Felix, is that you? Yeah, still on plan A. Send Frozone."<p>

At first he seemed crazy. Then Gray realized he was talking telepathically. Then Fixer's smile became even wider.

"That was Felix. He's a telepath and a master strategist. We got her now."

"You don't stand a chance" Gray growled.

"Oh, I agree." said Fixer nodding. "I just need to hold you. My friends will take care of Miss Lockser.

"Like Hell." Gray said. Then he turned and began to run after Juvia into a brick wall. "What the…?"

"Those are the remains of a wall that I was carrying around in my bag" Fixer told Gray, gesturing to a canvas bag. "Before you came here, I lined the area with broken walls. And now," he waved a hand, fixing all the walls. "you're trapped."

"Wow" said Gray. "Dramatic."

"Laugh all you want, but when we reawaken Santa, we will rule the world.'  
>"Santa? You want to give everyone presents?"<p>

"Stupid person! Now I have to double kill you! You idiots spelled his name wrong. You know him as Satan."

"Well," said Gray. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The battle that commenced was explicitly boring. It was basically Gray shooting ice at Fixer with him blocking and occasionally reposing. Eventually Gray hit him with an ice spear.

"Crap!" Fixer cried. Gray towered over him, panting.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

"To late." Fixer snapped his stick in half and lunged at Gray with surprising agility. With one half on either side, he started to glow.

"!"

Gray looked down to see the spear embedded in his abdomen. He groaned. He was in his favorite suit.. wait, no he wasn't. With a glance at Fixer, he realized he wasn't moving. Checking his pulse, Gray confirmed that he was dead. Now back to the more important matter.

With a pull, the spear was out. Blood gushed out. Gray hurried to freeze it shut. He pulled out some magical painkillers that he carried since slicing himself on Tenrou Island. He still had to deal with this Frozone guy.


	6. Chapter 6

Juvia thought she was doing pretty well considering the situation. One glance at the guy and she knew what she was dealing with a perv. She had seen a few in her day, but the way he leered at her was _really_ creepy. This had to end soon, or she might be traumatized.

"Water Slicer!"

Unfortunately, the result was the same. The water (and everything else in a five foot radius) froze in midair and smashed against the ground. This guy was getting on Juvia's nerves and she couldn't do anything about it. She had already tried boiling water. Where was Gray-sama when you needed him?

"Ice Make: Lance!"

As if magic, he was there in all his shirtless glory. Except he was wearing a shirt. Huh. That was strange.

The man- Frozone- released another wintery blast, but it was pointless. The lance was already frozen. It struck him in the chest, where he crashed against the wall and stayed down.

"You okay Juvia?"

_Yes, because Gray-sama is here, everything is perfect. _"I- I'm okay.' she said, her face feeling hot despite the cold.

"Great. Let's get you home. I doubt anyone will attack you in Fairy Hills."

"What about you Gray-sama?"

He turned "What do you mean?"

"Well," began Juvia. "What if they want revenge? You live alone."

Gray laughed. "I live in an apartment building. Why would they attack me there?"

"But you don't live in apartment building full of wizards" Juvia pointed out. "You're susceptible to attack."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"I think we should sleep together tonight." _Wow, that came out wrong._

Gray didn't seem to see anything wrong. "Okay then, you cool with sleeping in your clothes?"

"Yes"

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"You can take the bed. Can you get out the pullout out for me? I need to check something" said Gray. He went into the bathroom.<p>

"Okay."

Juvia felt nervous. She had been here before, but she didn't remember half of it. Gray came out of the bathroom. Was it Juvia or did he look nervous?

"Hey, Juvia, why don't you get to bed." Gray glanced at the clock. Then he doubled over with a gasp of pain. He threw himself onto the couch.

"Gray-sama, are you okay?" _Idiot, of course he's not okay. _Juvia rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"The stupid pills only last two hours. Juvia, how good are you at first-aid. Looks like ice doesn't do the trick. At least not for long." came the strained reply. "There's a kit under the sink." Juvia dashed to get the kit and was back at his side. She pulled up his shirt and gasped. There was a large hole in his stomach.

"Huh. Didn't think it was that bad." commented Gray. "You sew your own clothes right?"

"Y-yes."

"Do the same thing to me will you?" It may just save my life. The ice kept it in, but I can't exactly put it back."

Juvia closed her eyes and got to work. She was so good at sewing that she didn't need to look. _This isn't that bad. Just don't imagine Gray-sama bleeding to death because you failed._

"Juvia, you're done."

"Huh? What?" she looked up.

Gray looked okay, just pale and with the giant recently closed hole. _Really _pale.

"Gray-sama, you can have the bed" said Juvia. "And I won't take no for an answer. You need a nice long rest."

"I can walk myself"

But when he stood up, his legs wobbled and he had to lean on Juvia as then hobbled him to the bed. When they finally got him in, he shivered.

"Do you need more sheets Gray-sama?" Juvia inquired.

"Nah. Everything is cold except you."

"E-excuse me?" _man, this stutter is really bad._

"What I mean, is that everything is cold except your skin. Do mind staying in here with me?" _Why does everyone but Gray-sama sound like a perv when they say that?_

"S-sure." _Damn that stutter!_ She climbed in the bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p>Gray looked at Juvia. Some things just looked right. One of those things was Juvia sleeping. She looked so peaceful.<p>

_The future is gonna be crazy fun._

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanna thank all you for the support this series :). It might be a little bit before I post again, but I will be working on a one-shot series most likely. Haven't decided yet. But thank you so much. I couldn't have done it without you guys, because I was really nervous that you would hate it, but you were all nice. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
